


SuperEarp

by beautiful_stories_to_share_007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, accidental breach to different earth, both shows are ending and I am sad, crossover between supergirl and wynonna earp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_stories_to_share_007/pseuds/beautiful_stories_to_share_007
Summary: Post reveal Supergirl, after 4a Wynonna Earp. Accidentally, kara and lena breached to different earth.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Earth-69

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad that both the show were ending, so I wrote it. I just love both she shows. I have know idea what I wrote.  
> please share your feedback. if you have any suggestion comment section is all yours.  
> Happy reading.

It's a complicated story to start with. So, let's start it from the commencement.

Kara and Lena had a very bad, and rumpled fight that molded their friendship a lot now in different ways. Yes, but here is the catch both of the women were in a very messy situation when they had their fight. Both the women hurt each other in a way that they never wanted to. We know the reasons. The truth is they both were wrong in some ways or another, but they never really talked, Lena, well, her manic brother, Lex, exposed Kara's identity before dying, and Lena was devastated. Well, he came back to life, grateful for the crisis. Kara, well, she tried, but Lena was still furious. But soon, she realized after what happened, Lena was in a way wrong, and there was a reason why Kara hid her identity. It was completely okay for her to apologize, or any other human, but the Luthor's don't apologize, Luthor's are always right, but Lena stood accountable for what wrong she did, although her intentions were moral, the path she chooses to work with lex was wrong, it was hard for her, but she needed her friends back, and her ego was nothing in front of her friends, Lena was not Lex, she was better than him. She apologized to Kara, and it was perfect. Not just once, twice, or thrice but so many times. Kara just doesn't want to talk about it. But when she did, the strongest Kryptonian, lashed out and it was bad. It was tough for them to get back to how they were. Just considering it, they said (both Kara and Lena) things that one cannot come back from it. Lena just wanted her friend back, her only friend, she knows and fully trusted. Kara, for some reason, had a special place in Lena's heart. But slowly, gradually, things changed. In the beginning, it was a little awkward for both of them. The first time, when Lena came back for the game night, J'onn, Nia, and Kelly were the first to greet her. While William doesn't know a single thing about Kara and Lena, he was just happy, they are friends again. And that Kara was relieved.

  
"I am happy for you both. I don't know what happened between you two, but, honestly, I am glad that you two are back being friends," William says. While Kara just smiled.

It felt like both Lena and Kara are on a new pathway in their friendship. It was slow and, gradual, and steady. Now they often smiled at each other sometimes while talking. It was slow and soft, and good, and positive. 

The comfort they felt was not really there.

Lena was shocked when Kara knocked at her office door. After their fight, Kara stopped coming to her office, maybe the reason is that she doesn't have the time, that is what Lena told herself. They generally meet in Norman's or in Kara's apartment or maybe in CatCo. Lena tried her best to improve her friendship with both her friends. Certainly, the progress was visible. It was getting a lot better than what she was expecting. Andrea and Lena were in a better place now, and she was happy that everything was getting back to normal. But there was something in between Kara and Lena's friendship that was different than what Lena had with Andrea. 

  
Lena turned her head when she heard the knock. she saw kara waiting for Lena's response   
"What a present surprise." She instantly answered.

"Hey, just thought that we could eat lunch together. I thought to bring you food. Like old times", Kara smiled. 

That was, for some reason, new.

"like old times." Lena smiled.

They both sat on the couch while Kara started unwrapping the food. It was their favorite, big belly burger. They ate together in silence. Kara asked about her work a little and job a little and, of course, her brother, Lex. It was not like the awkward encounter Lena and Kara both thought of. It was, somewhat, much better than anticipated.

"Lena can I ask you something," Kara asked with skepticism in her voice. With a twitch of a smile on her face.

This time Lena just craved to give anything Kara would have desired. After all, Kara asked for something after very long. That's what friends do, right? Yes, this is what friends do.

"Anything," Lena replied.

"It is more like a favor," Kara revealed. "If you don't mind."

"Anything you want." Lena was desperate to know why she was so indecisive.

"Lena, I know you are a big-time nerd" Lena opened her mouth as to protest, but she had really no words "...and it would be a great opportunity for you to research all things that I don't really know, about."

"Okay, so what exactly are we talking about," Lena inquired.

"remember the last game night Alex was talking about identical earth that is similar to ours."

"yes." Lena took a pause. Her eyes wide open as she realized, "that was not a theory."

"Nope, not at all." Kara smiled with satisfaction. "you know I have visited one of the parallel earth already. And I made friends who are like me."

"aliens?"

"no silly, superheroes" there was a sense of comfort in Kara's voice, and it was soothing to Lena's ears.

"oh, that is great. What about it?"

"so, Alex speculated that from another earth, signals are coming from. Earth-68. Don't exactly know, but she was telling me that someone is trying to open a breach, breach is like…"

  
"…a portal, I know. How can I help."

"she familiarized me that you are the only person with a high IQ other than brainy that if something goes sideways, you will be a great asset."

"oh…okay. You mean I can go to another earth with the agents." Lena sounded excited as she was. She had a wide, smile, a pure delight to Kara's eyes.  
"no." Lena's smile faded. While Kara extended, "it's actually just me and you, Alex told me that, if Supergirl is out for few days, it's not a big deal, because Nia, brainy, J'onn are here to help. And they should not leave this earth, because you know aliens, you brother, your mother."

"I quite fully aware of them" she possessed a touch of sarcasm in her voice. 

"I didn't mean to taunt you, I…I am sorry." Kara's voice was low as she is felt guilty.

"No, no it is fine, you were not mocking me. I am just over, them. Honesty, I don't care if they, live or die, they mean nothing to me." Lena's voice was perilously cold. And had a very indeterminate expression.

"I am sorry."

"no, it is fine," Lena smiled. "it's a little off-topic, by the way. So, we were talking about the earth."

"Yes," she continued, "so will you come with me."

"why not. After all, I am going to a different earth." Lena smiled, nibbling her lips.

"Okay, so come to my apartment after your work. We will discuss more with Alex. It will be fun." there was a real passion in Kara's voice when she was talking about different earth.

"yes, of course, I will be free after 8 pm…"

"Don't you worry, I'll check you, and we all know personal flights are much better than busy traffics." Kara had her fascinated smile that Lena loved when they talked.

  
"oh! I know it very well," Lena replied flirtatiously.

"Okay, then meet you in the evening, bye." 

"bye, Kara."

* * *

  


Honestly, Lena was pretty excited. First of all, she will be visiting different earth, and second, she can spend more time with Kara. It was a great opportunity for her to expand her experience and develop her friendship. She was in her laptops working when she heard a knock in the window. She knew who knocked.

"Kara is it 8 already." she grinned.  
"yup, time for you to take your personal plane, miss Luthor, your personal flight. Ready to go," Kara in a flirtatious tone.  
"oh! Of Course Supergirl"

Lena was almost done with her job actually, she was just wrapping up when Kara arrived for her. She gathered her items and left them in the near, drawer. 

"Kara can you wait, I'll just change the clothes." She asked, and honestly, tight pencil skirts were not that dress she wanted to settle when your friend is carrying you in her arms. Lena kept some of her clothes in her office, in case of any change in the plans or anything. She had a pair of jeans, two pairs of full shirts, and, a pair, of the nightdress.

"yea sure. I'll wait," Kara replied and settled in on the couch at the same place she was sitting earlier in the day. While Lena vanished. She returned soon, after in changed clothes and looking comfortable from the way she smiled, In her red sweater and blue jeans, Lena looked beautiful, softer. She doesn't have that red lipstick that made her look sexy. Lena was looking more adorable than sexy. She looks cute, that is what Kara first thought when she saw Lena in jeans. 

"ready, let's go." Lena smiled. 

Kara carried her in a bridal style like Lena's weight was nothing. Lena knew that she was not fat, but she was not exactly thin and muscular like Kara. She was healthy, she remembered that how Lillian did not like how she looked. But she doesn't care to say anything, just here and there some taunts that made Lena hate her body and gradually lose her weight. But why is she complaining? she is in the arms of the strongest person on earth and her best friend, she thought. But there was something in Kara's warmth that Lena was craving, for, the warmth she wanted for so very long the only thing she wanted other than her dead mother was kara warmth. She loved how close they were. But in a particular section of her mind was telling her that it was wrong. It was wrong to even think of Kara and her. No, that is wrong. She is her best friend and not some fling. She liked her, no, more than liked her.  
While she was thinking, she realized that they have landed in Kara's apartment while Alex was just chilling and watching TV. Ah! A sense of friendly surroundings. Lena loved it.

Kara and Alex, the Danvers sister, She wanted. But in secrete, she had a preference.

"Hi, Alex," Lena initiated. After everything that happened, Alex did not exactly like her.

"hi," she smiled. And resumed, "Kelly is alone, we had planned the movie night. So, I'll be quick. Lena, it is nothing, cisco…you don't know him. He is one of Kara's friends from a different earth. He made her a device to breach from one place to another. You and Kara, you both just have to go and check whether everything is alright on earth-68. And you have to come back, that is all. It is that simple."

"so, if there is something, wrong what will we do," Lena asked.

"DEO had made an interdimensional phone its sounds funny, but it is what it is," Kara replied, immediately that made Lena giggle a little.

"it's an interdimensional phone, it's a pager, interdimensional pager. Which should be used for emergency purposes only." Alex turned around to look at Kara, "do you understand Kara." She paused and then continued, "Lena, you will keep that pager. I don't trust Kara on that."

TRUST a simple word that Lena heard after a very long time. It felt like that simple word she heard right now was the first time someone said to her in a really long time. She grinned. She knew it was no big deal but, still, now things are getting normal.

Few days of preparation, that was all, both Kara and Lena were ready to go to the new earth. both the women were excited and loving that intense heartbeat in both of their chests.

"so, both of you ready," brainy questioned.

"yesssss." Kara was overly excited, she answered dramatically.

"We are ready."

"good, I am opening the breach, Kara you, have to take Lena, and with the super speed, you have to cross the breach" he paused and then continued, "got it"

"yup got it," both the women answered in sync.

"3….2…1…go." 

Kara took Lena in with the super speed landed.

It took a moment to adjust to where they were.

At the first look, it was an office of some kind. It took a few seconds to adapt to the area. Both the women took a three-sixty turn, it was more like the old west. Orange walls, a clean desk. Leporid print couch. when they heard of something falling and breaking, they turned.

"what the fuck," two women yelled in the sink.

  
When both the women saw them. They were like any other human. One was a brunette, and the other was red-headed. Both tall and beautiful. one was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants while the other was in a tank top, fennel, and jeans. One was slightly taller than the other. Both extremely beautiful.

  
"Who the fuck are you," the brunette took out a very old and a long gun. "a demon or a different creature." Her voice had a seriousness.

"No, what!? No, we are not demons" Kara was confused about what just happened.

"Then who are you," the other women asked. Correspondingly, in the same seriousness.

"Kara," Lena said, she was stunned when as touched her shoulder to show her something, "it's not earth-68."

"Earth- 68." both the women holding guns yelled in sync. 

"Are you the good guys? Can we trust you?" Kara asked while Lena, well, she was confused. Why my friend is such an idiot. She thought.

"yes, we are the good guys, we were always the good guys, don't I look like a good guy," the brunette said.

"I don't think so." Lena returned in a sassy tone.

"Listen, you lady. With gorgeous hair, sharp jawline, beautiful voice, green eyes, and…." 

"…. Wynonna focus," the red-headed whispered yelled that only Kara heard.

"Right, sorry. Yes, we are the good guys. Don't you know I am the Earp heir." she had a sense of pride in her voice.

"The what now," Kara demanded.

  
"The Earp heir…" she took a pause and continued again. "anyways, who are you guys."

"I am Lena Luthor and she is my friend Kara Danvers. We are from another earth. Earth- 38."

"And we are the good guys. I am Wynonna Earp, and this my friend Nicole Haught and we are humans, and this is earth- 68. I don't know what the fuck is happening?"

"No, it's earth-69." 

"That is what she said," Wynonna utter to Nicole giving her an annoyed look.

All the women had different emotions going inside where Kara was shocked, Lena and the woman who called herself Nicole were confused and Wynonna, well she was laughing.

"What the hell happened here, and my crystal balls." A small woman arrives at the scene completely confused and a little angry.

"Who are you guys?" she asked. 

When Lena and Kara gave them a knowing look.


	2. a little back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> there might be some grammatical errors, sorry for that in advance.

"so, you are telling me that you are an alien," Wynonna stated, entertained.

Kara just nodded.

"oh! Okay, Easy-pissy, no problem. You are just an alien. Nothing special…." Wynonna took a deep puff and lashed out, "What the fuck is happening in my life." Wynonna immediately started freaking out.

"Wynonna, it should be normal for you. Shouldn't it be like another Tuesday or something? I should be the one who should be freaking out. You are the one who has angel sister, vampire baby daddy, and you are a goddamn Earp heir."

"wait, what?" Lena practically yelled.

It was just an hour when Lena and Kara accidentally landed on the wrong earth and made new friends or, at least, acquaintances. Surprising, both the women they met just an hour ago were friendly. Especially, the brunette, Wynonna. There was something or some kind of infatuation she had with Lena. Surly, Lena was beautiful, but the way Wynonna was staring at her, it was not with disgust that she may have felt if she was on her earth. But this was a reaction of aww. Not that she was complaining. Wynonna was a gorgeous woman. Strong, beautiful, capable, much like Kara. But she had a pun every here and there, sex pun, that is all she could understand in that one hour.

"Okay, so we told almost everything. What about you three? Who are you guys?" Lena asked with suspicion.

"I am sure that you know both of their names, so here. I am Waverly Earp. Wynonna is my sister, and this gorgeous is my fiancé." the small brunette gave Nicole heart eyes.

"aw…baby." Nicole gave her an instant kiss on her lips.

"stop the PDA. We are in a serious conversation." Wynonna visibly trying not to gross out.

"yup got it," the couple said in sync, and they glared at each other with a smile.

Kara and Lena both were just staring at each other and again at the three women. They don't seem to look dangerous or even bad, in any manner. They looked happy. A small happy family, it was kind of a shock to Lena how easily she believed them. Just as she did with Kara four years ago, she liked it.  
"all the pretty ladies in the room, let's just relax and take a deep breath. First of all, I promise on behalf of all the adults in my family that whatever you both will tell me, I will accept it without any further questions."

All just took a deep sigh and then glared when Lena open her mouth "on behalf of me and my friend whatever you all will tell us, we will accept it. But, the question is non-negotiable. I will be having, many questions. As much question as you all can think of."

"yea, me too." Kara just followed Lena's footsteps.

"Okay, I will start," Wynonna said while all of them sat in the places they got. Nicole and Waverly on the couch. Wynonna in the nearby desk. And Kara and Lena on the chair next to the desk Wynonna was sitting.

All the women just nodded.

"I am Wynonna Earp; I am 28 but 31" she took a long pause while Lena and Kara looked completely confused. "… it is complicated. So, it goes way back to when my great-great-grandfather, Wyatt Earp. He was cursed, that every firstborn of his line will suffer from the curse to kill all the outlaws that he killed in his lifetime. They will come back to life as a demon. So, the gun you are looking at right now is the same gun that helped Wyatt Earp to kill those outlaws. Honestly, I am not proud of being the Earp heir because our family line is not all clean and pure, we had fucked in things so in many ways that you both can't think of, but that is what I don't want to talk about." Lena knew what Wynonna was talking about in certain ways. "Coming to twenty years ago, when my father was killed by the hands of the demons as he was the heir. I went to Greece and came back almost three to four years ago. Waverly was not exactly happy. I left her alone. But I get it why she was so angry…."

"…. I was not angry. I was afraid for you." the small brunette replied with a little softness in her voice.  
"right, so then I killed all the seven revenants, we call them revenants. Then we found out that Waverly was not exactly an Earp. Well, my mother had an affair she fell in love with an angel. So, yea, waverly is a half-angle. That is pretty exciting, I am still wanting to see her wings." Wynonna said that made Kara giggle. And Nicole rolled her eyes.

"so yea, then I found out that I was pregnant, and in between, my sister fell in love with the right person. Nicole Haught. Not the douc bag. Man child. Okay, so…where was I…."

"…...you were pregnant," Kara almost instantaneously answered. Lena found that her best friend found this story much more interesting than expected.  
"yes, so. I was pregnant. And the father was my great grandfather's best friend…...now that I think of it, it's very inappropriate."

Kara and Lena both in shock. And Lena, well she was not, very convinced with her, she immediately asked "but is he not very old that he should be dead by the law of nature."

"yes, I suppose so, he is 169 years old. He was cursed by a witch, and now he is a vampire." Wynonna took a pause "like you beauty, old and royal." she winked to the raven-headed as she flirted with her.

Lena just stood liking the compliments but not exactly responding when Kara looked at her and said, "Lena, technically I am 54 years old."

This was the new information she got from Kara, which was completely new and astonishing, she didn't know what to do with that information.

"Wynonna, your gay is showing." Nicole whispered. "control." While just Waverly giggled, looking at the two women.

"it seems like Wynonna had a crush on you," Kara whispered in a teasing voice. Lena just smiled. 

Quickly Lena again asked, "doc Henry Holliday as in Wyatt Earp's best pal."

"yes. You know him?" Waverly asked in surprise.

"yes. But not exactly. I read about him in books. About OK Corel. And about Wyatt Earp. It was just a 30-second showdown that killed three of the men in that time. And people call it bravery, I don't think so." Lena said with a pinch of a sarcastic tone. "but in our earth, he doesn't have any heir. I mean, he doesn't have any child."

"that is different," Waverly replied. 

"yes, it is. Then, continuing my story. I had a daughter that I gave to my aunt for protection, there is a lot to unpack here. Then I found Charlie, I dated him, turns out he was the angle that my mother had a baby with Waverly….and I had sex with him…"  
Kara and Lena were completely and utterly shocked, and extremely awkward more like what the heck is going on, for a moment they thought, 'I don't need the exact details.'

"then we were, I mean my vampire baby daddy, my baby sister, and I were stuck in supposing heaven for almost eighteen months while my best friend, my only friend was left alone. When we came, back everything was different." Wynonna turned to the redhead and whispered, "I missed you." While Nicole just smiled, it was a soft smile.

"story with twist and turns," Kara uttered.

"I don't even know why I told you my story. But I feel burden-free. That is why people told me to talk to a therapist."

"I think because we are from different earth and maybe after this encounter we may never meet. Okay, this was an interesting story but, I don't think it is true, I don't think there are exactly any demons. And scientifically, it is not possible."

"beautiful lady. Lena, I must call you. I am telly everything that happened in our lives, and these are the absolute truth. you think that I am lying to you. My baby sister is a healer. I mean, she can heal wounds I can show you."

Lena crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow with suspicion "I don't believe."

"I'll show you" she jumped out of the desk while all the four women saw her, she grabbed a small knife and brought it to Lena, she came close and asked Lena for her hand, Lena hesitated for once, but she accepted giving her cold CEO look. She stood with Wynonna "you smell good" Wynonna didn't realize what came out of her mouth as she turned, she saw the smirk Nicole gave her. She took the hand, it was soft as petals. She took the knife and made a small cut in Lena's hand. Lena just groans a little. It was not the deep cut, just a cut, but this will leave the mark.

Waverly just came to her, she had a smile like a sweet puppy, Waverly seems to behave and look more like Kara. Soft, cute puppy eyes and melting smile. "may I," she asked for Lena's hand, and softly she did something with her hand. She was not exactly touching her but just hovering her fingers around her hand. Her eyes were closed like she was enchanting something in her mind. And just like that, in a few moments, the cut was gone, not even the mark. And Lena felt nothing. Like there was nothing at all from the beginning. Lena was astonished. She could see the blood satin in the knife but not in her hand.

"Oh. Okay. Wow," Kara expressed.

"Told you everything is true," Wynonna replied with pride. She paused, again and again, continued, "not a big deal this was our story, tell us yours" all the women get back to their respective places.

"so, Lena you want to tell them, or should I," Kara asked.

"you go for it"

Kara just nodded.

"my actual name is Kara Zor-el. I am from krypton. It's a planet. So, my cousin was sent to earth when our planet was dying. I was sent, to protect him. But something happened and my pod in easy words space ship was in phantom zone, it is like a place where time doesn't pass. After 24 years something happened, and I landed on earth. When I landed on Earth my cousin was already an adult, and now, he doesn't need my protection. The only thing I had assigned from my parents was now gone. Their last wish. But then Kal, my cousin. Through him, I met the Danvers family, they were very kind to me, they had a daughter Alex. We are now inseparable. And I love her. but that was not always what it looked like. It was tough. And on earth, I had powers, that came from the sun."

"Really, what can you do" waverly thrilled by the new information she got.

"I can fly, I am bulletproof, I have heat vision, I have freeze breath, I am extremely strong."

"wow…" waverly was now fangirling.

"but you know what you are talking about is a comic book story of dc's Supergirl. you think we are morons are we" Nicole interjected.  
"no, I am telling the truth."

"then tell me why your cousin didn't take you with him, why leave you with the Danvers, he was an adult, right? when he found you, he was perfectly capable of raising you, isn't it?" Nicole asked with suspicion.

kara felt dumbstruck. she never thought of it like that.

"I don't believe you that you are bulletproof I want to check you," Wynonna said. While Kara smiled and gave her a nod.

"you have to believe me that I am telling the truth, let me complete the story, and then whatever you want to do, you can do with me," Kara assured.  
"anything" Wynonna just smirked and winked. Which made Kara blush a little. But Lena, well she was not happy that someone other than her is flirting with Kara, she was kind of jealous, no she was jealous. Not that she wanted to admit. But that is okay, as she thought, Kara looked at her.  
"Lena, you too have an origin story" Kara smiled at Lena and pat her shoulder, and said, "go for it."

"honestly, I don't like talking about my past, and I will pass I guess." She gave a weak smile to everyone in the room. Then, Kara continued.  
"so, then I was an assistant to ahead of the multinational company, a media company when my sister's plane almost crashed, and I had to show them who I was. My cousin was superman at that time, the strongest man on earth. But when they saw, me people started speculating me about my identity and started calling me Supergirl. It was fun at first, then I found that I pulled a jail and brought many aliens with me and not the good ones, the worst of them all. One of them was my aunt Astra, she well I don't want to talk about her, but she died. And I also found out that my sister was not just a normal doctor, she was a badass agent" she gave the cutest smile. Then continued "then I met the love of my life" Kara looked at Lena and smile, Lena smiled back.

"aww, you two are a couple. That is so cute." Waverly said

Blush creeped out of both the women sitting together.

"We are not a couple." finally Lena uttered out of being completely shy.

"I met mon-el. He was from the sister planet Daxam. Krypton and Daxam hated each other. But we grew close. He was the owner of slaves, but he realized that that was wrong. He was raised like that. I know it was wrong but, he grew. He was the nicest to me. But due to his mother invading earth, we have to redate earth with lead, they are harmful to them. And he had to leave the planet. Just after six months, I saw him again, but now he was a more mature man. And he was married. Yes, it was a hard time for me. Thought, that I would never fall in love, but that was not true." Kara gave a sheepish smile.  
Lena saw the way Kara talked about mon-el. She wondered whether anyone in her life ever talked about her like that, probably not. In the meantime, she thought that who was the person, Kara was referring to, most probably William.

"it's kind of a cute but sad story," Waverly replied.

"Nah… I have a feeling that he was not a good person. Why I don't know, but I don't like him," Nicole replied immediately. "you know your story has a lot of loopholes, I mean, your cousin was superman, the strongest man on earth, but he doesn't want to keep you with him."

"guys at least respect a little, I loved him, and, honestly, I never thought about that, I have to talk to Kal about that."

"Okay, out of respect. I feel that this guy was respectfully was an asshole and good you should talk to your little old brother."

"so, we talked a lot about 'hetero stuff' what about you guys, how do you both become best friends," Nicole asked immediately.

"us it's kind of funny story it has the same story as mon-el. Just the difference that I am not sleeping with her." soon, Kara realized what she said, and she found her cheek burning with embarrassment. "not that I don't want to want to" she closed her eyes and realized she fucked up again. Lena, well, she was equally embarrassed.

"Wo ho! that is new" Wynonna replied.

"I mean, our family doesn't like each other. But we grew closer and became friends. Best friends." there it is. it was not that hard to say Kara thought.  
"There was a bad time, actually I was the one to blame. I didn't tell her that I was Supergirl and things got bad between me and her. But the thing was Kara Danvers was fine it was Supergirl that made everything worse. I was wrong in so many ways, first I didn't want to tell her then I was afraid to tell her because it might change everything. I was wrong when I yelled at you. I am sorry Lena once aga.." Kara's eyes little wet when she was talking to Lena.

"…no Kara I was wrong you wanted to protect me, I was so mad yet you were there for me when no one was. I am the one who should be sorry and doesn't forget I yelled at you first. I am guilty too for what I did I am so sorry."

Both smiled at each other, giving each other, heart eyes. And a flawless smile.

Nicole whispered to Waverly, "I know the person Kara talked about being in love with."

"yep! Me too." looking at the blonde and the raven headed.

There was an awkward silence. both Kara and Lena were gazing into their eyes, they didn't even realize how much time had been passed...  
" ahm..ahm" Wynonna cleared her throat. "then what happened?"

"We made up and became friends again. Then we saw something happening in the breach. It means a…."

"...portal," Waverly said.

"yes, right. So, we came to see and accidentally we came to the wrong earth. This is the story. That is all" Kara ended with a smile.  
"and, well I think that we should head home." Lena immediately said. Then continued, "it was a delight to meet you guys, but we should head home. It probably late" as she looked at the hanging, clock it was nine-fifteen.

"yes of course," waverly immediately replied. And then smiled. 

Lena and Kara, both left their seats and left a good amount of space in the office for the breach. Lena took the device, clicked the blue button. Nothing happened. She clicked again, nothing happened again. Lena looks at Kara, and Kara looked at Lena utterly perplexed. To her horror, she looked at all the women.

"what just happened," Kara asked Lena. with fear, in Lena's eyes, she replied, "I think we are stuck here."

"fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time.  
> so the story starts 4 months after supergirl season 5 and 1 month after wynonna earp season 4b.


End file.
